iLove Big Time Rush
by DBZstories1989
Summary: Carly and the gang get accepted into Hollywood, where they will meet new people. Will Carly find love along the way? How will the iCarly gang and Big Time Rush get along? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Phone Call from Rocque Records

**A/N: Hey, everybody! I hope your Thanksgiving went well! :)**

***clears throat* I present you, yet, another new story! It's a Big Time Rush & iCarly crossover! I may pair Carly & Kendall up. I'm not sure yet. **

**I'm really excited for this story! :D I hope you are, too! ;)**

**Anyways, enjoy the first chapter! :)**

iLove Big Time Rush

Written by:

DBZstories1989

Chapter 1: Phone Call from L.A.

**iCarly Studio**

"And, 5, 4, 3, 2," Freddie counted down.

The cameras started rolling.

"Hi, I'm Carly!" Carly greeted the camera.

"And, I'm Sam!" Sam also greeted the camera.

"We have a special webcast for you all today!" Carly announced.

"Carly, here, is going to sing a song for us! The song is called, "Love the Way You Lie"! Originally sang by Rihanna! So, give it up for Carly Shay!" Sam announced, pressing the cheer button.

"Here go's," Carly said, before the music started.

"On the first page of our story  
the future seemed so bright  
then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
even angels have their wicked schemes  
and you take that to new extremes  
but you'll always be my hero  
even though you've lost your mind

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
but that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie

Now there's gravel in our voices  
glass is shattered from the fight  
in this tug of war, you'll always win  
even when I'm right  
'cause you feed me fables from your hand  
with violent words and empty threats  
and it's sick that all these battles  
are what keeps me satisfied

So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
til the walls are goin' up  
in smoke with all our memories...

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
but that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie..."

When Carly finished, everyone in the iCarly studio cheered for her. Carly blushed saying 'thank you'. "I hope you enjoyed my performance on our show! Please leave a comment below and we'll see you on next weeks show!" Carly said.

"Yeah. What she said," Sam also said.

"Bye!" Carly and Sam both said.

"And... we're clear!" Freddie said, once they were done.

"That was totally rockin', dude!" Sam commented.

"Yeah. You sang better than at one of our fan's wedding, Carls!" Freddie stated.

"Yeah, better than you, nub!" Sam said.

"Hey! You said you liked my singing!" Freddie exclaimed.

"I said the _song_ was good. Your voice, eh, not so much." Sam said, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey! I can too sing! I'm gonna-Ow!" Freddie was cut off, by getting hit on the, by Sam with a microphone .

"Alright! Enough!" Carly shouted over her friends' bickering.

Sam and Freddie both stopped at once.

"Good," Carly smiled.

"Oh," Sam groaned. "I'm starving!"

"I know. Why don't we all go to the Groovie Smoothie. My treat!" Carly suggested.

"Good! 'Cause Mama wants to try T-Bo's new roasted ham and potato kabobs!" Sam replied.

Freddie rolled his eyes and followed his friends to the Groovy Smoothie, the most awesome smoothie place there is.

**Rocque Records**

In his office, Gustavo Rocque is watching Carly's performance on iCarly, which has over two million views, so far. The video was put up, three hours ago. He was very impressed by her performance on that show. Just then, Kelly entered the room. Gustavo quickly closed his laptop, which confused her.

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked.

"Uh-Nothing! Can't you see that I'm busy?" Gustavo stammered.

"You don't look busy to me," Kelly retorted, folding her arms. "What was on that laptop of yours?"

"Um... Nothing for you to see..." Gustavo laughed nervously.

"Oh really?" Kelly asked suspiciously.

Gustavo didn't respond.

"Look, Gustavo... I just want to see. I won't get mad! Pretty please!" Kelly gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, fine," Gustavo groaned, finally giving in. "You may see my laptop, just this once!"

"Yes! Thank you!" Kelly said excitedly, immediately rushing over to the computer.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't push your luck," Gustavo warned.

Kelly clicked play on the video that was previously playing before Gustavo closed the laptop. Once she got done watching Carly's performance, Kelly was amazed by her singing. She just couldn't believe her own ears when she heard her.

"Wow," Kelly said. "That girl's singing is amazing!"

"Eh, she wasn't nearly as good as Big Time Rush," Gustavo grumbled, being his usual stubborn self.

"Oh, come on, Gustavo! Admit it! I know you liked it as much as I did! Gosh, you're so stubborn!" Kelly huffed.

"Alright, alright! You've made your point!" Gustavo said.

"Then, call her," Kelly suggested.

And so, Gustavo dialed the iCarly hotline's number, waiting for someone to answer...

**Shay's Living Room**

"I'll get it!"

Carly rushed to the ringing phone.

"Hello?" Carly said, answering the phone.

"Hello. This is Gustavo Rocque, from Rocque Records. Is this Carly Shay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I've seen your performance on your webshow. It was an outstanding performance, I might add. And-WOULD YOU TELL THOSE DOGS TO SETTLE DOWN IN THERE! Sorry about that"

"Oookay?" Carly awkwardly said.

Gustavo cleared his throat, then proceeded to continue, "As I was saying, my assistant and I liked what we heard. Since you have an amazing singing voice, I was thinking... How would you feel if I asked you to come to L.A. to record a demo with me?" Gustavo asked.

"A-A d-demo i-in L.A.?" Carly managed to say, shocked about the life changing question.

"So? What do you say?"

Sam took the phone from a frozen Carly.

"Hello? Who the heck is this? It better be good!" Sam warned.

"Gustavo and yours?"

"Sam. Sam Puckett!"

"I was just wondering if Carly wants to come to Los Angeles..."

Meanwhile, Freddie was trying to break Carly out of her frozen state. After almost trying everything, he yells her name, finally snapping her out of it.

"What? Who? Where? Huh?" Carly frantically yelled out.

"Oh good! You're normal again! Here's the phone," Sam said, handing her best friend the phone.

"Hello?"

"Earlier I asked you wanted to come to Los Angeles," Gustavo reminded her.

"Yeah, but, what about iCarly?"

"I'll find a way for your show to continue. So, are you in?"

"Hold on. Let me ask my friends and brother," Carly said, turning towards Freddie, Spencer and Sam.

They gave her a thumbs up, as a yes to her decision.

"Okay," Carly said.

"So? Would that be a yes?" Gustavo asked.

"That would be a yes!"

"Good. We're going to send you one of our private jets. Congratulate! You're all going to Hollywood! See you in two days," Gustavo announced.

"Thank you! Bye!" Carly enthusiastically said, hanging up. "OMG! We're going to Hollywood!"

Carly and Sam squealed in excitement, jumping up and down.

"Um... guys? I-" Freddie tried to say, but was cut off by a woman, who always smothered him.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY, FREDWARD!" Mrs. Benson screeched.

Everyone stopped to stare at her.

"What? I think L.A. is unsafe for my Fredward! Is that a crime?"

**Dun, dun, dun! :)**

**Well, that was the first chapter! What did you think? :D**

**Should I continue? Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews are always appreciated! ;) I love feedback!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Until next time, my friends! ~DBZstories1989~**


	2. Welcome to LA

**A/N: I have a lot of explaining to do don't I? I was completely stumped on this story. Plus, I have other ones too that you should totally check out!**

**Anyway, dear readers! I hope this chapter makes up for my lateness!**

**Enjoy! :)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush nor iCarly!**_

iLove Big Time Rush

Written by:

DBZstories1989

Chapter 2: Welcome to L.A.

After a long lecture about safety, from Mrs. Benson, she finally decided to let Freddie go to Los Angeles with Sam, Carly and Spencer, as long as she went with them. Within five hours, they were all packed and ready to go. By this time, the private jet had arrived.

**Seattle Airport Base**

Carly, Sam, Freddie, Mrs. Benson and Spencer began to board the private jet to L.A.

"Well, this is it," Carly said. "We're actually going to Los Angeles."

"Yup," Sam said.

Meanwhile, Freddie's mother was trying to put god knows what in his ears, making him squirm away from her. With that, she started chasing Freddie around with the ear stuff.

"Fredward! I'm not even finished with your ears yet!" Mrs. Benson yelled after him.

"But, mom! I don't need that stuff! I'm fine!" Freddie reasoned, running from his crazy mother.

"Yes you do!"

Carly and Sam were amused with the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Come on! Would everyone hurry up and get on already?! I ain't got all day, you know!" They heard a voice yell from the plane.

Upon hearing what he said, they started hurrying into the jet. Sam dragged her boyfriend, Freddie and his crazy into the private jet, while Carly dragged her brother, Spencer into the jet as well. Carly and Spencer are seated next to each other, while Sam and Freddie are next to each other.

"Well, where am I going to sit?" Marissa Benson complained.

"I have a solution," Sam said. "Go home."

"Sam!" Freddie exclaimed. "I thought you were going to be nice!"

"Oh well!" Sam shrugged.

Before Freddie or his mom replied, the pilot came in. "You may sit in the front with me," The man offered, who looks to be the same age as Mrs. Benson.

Mrs. Benson stared in awe. Wow, he's so handsome, she thought.

"Uh-um... I-I would love to!" Mrs. Benson stammered, grabbing her purse, then walking with him towards the piloting-something room.

Carly, Spencer and Freddie were shocked, while Sam was amused.

"Well, that shut her up," Sam said.

They all looked at her.

"What?" Sam asked innocently.

"_Hello, everyone! Welcome abord the Rocque Jet! Make sure you fasten your seatbelts. Please make sure you turn off your phones. We shall be arriving in Los Angeles, in 45 minutes! Thank you and enjoy the ride!_" The pilot said over the intercom.

The jet finally took off. On one side, Sam is listening to her pearpod, while Freddie was on his pearpad, playing games. On the other side, Carly was watching a movie on her portable DVD player, while Spencer was sleeping.

An hour later, they were all sleeping. Eventually, the jet finally arrived in LA.

Just like Big Time Rush, the iCarly gang were being escorted in a big black limousine. Carly took pictures of the Hollywood sign and everything else along the way. The ride was over when they arrived at The Palm Woods, home of the future famous.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods, home of the future famous! This is where you will be staying. My name is Kelly Wainwright, by the way," Kelly Wainwright introduced. Everyone shook hands, except for Sam.

"Sam..." Carly warned. "Don't be rude! Shake her hand!"

"Ugh! Fine!" Sam said, shaking Kelly's hand, which had BBQ sauce on it, grossing her out.

"Sam!" Carly exclaimed.

"What? They had barbecued ribs in the limo!" Sam defended.

Kelly looked at Sam in disbelief. She has no idea what she is getting herself into. She has a feeling more chaos is ready to happen.

"Is she always like this?" Kelly asked.

"Everyday. Ow!" Freddie said before being whacked in the head, with a pair of earbuds.

"Oops," Sam said 'Innocently'. Freddie glared at her, rubbing his sore head.

"Am I bleeding? Please tell me I'm bleeding!" Freddie asked Carly. At that moment, Mrs. Benson decided to see for herself if he was bleeding or not, but found nothing.

"Nothing to worry about! He's fine" Mrs Benson announced, glaring sternly at Sam. Sam just shrugged.

Kelly awkwardly laughed nervously, while trying to be nice and calm. She awkwardly turned around and continued the tour, showing the pool, lobby and other awesome things. Carly and Sam really enjoy the pool so far.

What about Freddie you ask? Well... He likes it, but... His mother won't let him near it, because she thinks it's very dangerous for her Fredward. So... There will be no pool for him anytime soon... at least not yet anyway...

They finally went to the front desk to get checked in. But, nobody was there, until a fat man, with glasses, wearing a suit emerged from his hiding spot.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods-yada yada yada! May I help you?" The man asked, holding an ice cream sandwich, sounding quite bored.

"Um, yes! We're here to check in. You see-" Carly said before being cut off.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever. Here's your room key." Mr. Bitters said, giving them the key that says 5J on it.

"We're going to go unpack. You coming?" Spencer asked.

"No, it's okay. I'll catch up with you guys." Carly answered.

"Okay." Everyone else shrugged. They then went off to their apartment, leaving Carly behind.

Suddenly, four teenaged boys were running through the lobby. One is a Latino wearing a helmet. Then, the second one is a pretty boy with hair that looks like a hairdresser did it. Another one has almost pale skin and a faux hawk. Lastly, it was the blonde one with green eyes that caught Carly's attention. The blonde boy accidentally knocked Carly down.

"Ahh!" Carly yelled.

"Oh man! I'm so sorry ma'am! Are you alright?" The blonde asked.

"Besides laying on the floor, I'm good." Carly answered.

The blonde helped her to her feet. Once they were standing, their eyes met. They stared for a little while until the blonde cleared his throat.

"Um, what's your name?" the blonde asked.

"M-My name is Carly Shay." Carly stuttered.

"I'm Kendall." Kendall introduced.

"Nice to meet you handsome- I mean Kendall!" Did she just almost call him handsome. What's wrong with her? Suddenly, the world was spinning around her. Carly blacked out.

...

**Carly: I fainted?!**

**Me: Sorry, Carly! I was only trying to make a good cliffhanger!**

**Sam: When are we going to a buffet?**

**Me: Soon, Sam... Soon...**

**Freddie: I-**

**Me: Not now, Freddie!**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review! I'll possibly give a shout-out! Til' next time! :)**

**~DBZstories1989~**


End file.
